


and I still don't know how I even survive

by Art Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Series: Stargate Atlantis Art [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Art%20Pseud
Summary: Art for "Listen to Me" by blackchaps.





	and I still don't know how I even survive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackchaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Listen to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971258) by [blackchaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps). 

> I recently read this amazing fic and had to make art for it. Title taken from ["Hard Times"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vw4RgDCMMhk) by Paramore.

A quote from the scene I drew the picture from:

"My mom, she used to say, 'Rodney, be nice or you will never have friends.'" Sheppard doesn't reply. "So I never had friends." Rodney thinks he should shut up, but he wants to get it all out. "Then I came here. I wanted you so much that I didn't care how you treated me."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day and kudos make the world go round.


End file.
